Como Decirle
by ryuzaki blue
Summary: Bueno aqui mi primer fic,es un RYOSAKU, seigaku es invitado a participar a un evento, ryoma quiere decirle a sakuno lo que siente por ella pero no sabe como, lo lograra? leanlo y sabran jeje XD.... REVIEWS! onegai n.n
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos aqui**** ryuzaki blue de nuevo y este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios para yo mejorar ya sean buenos o malos, también se aceptan sugerencias n.n**

**Este fic va a ser un RyoSaku ( N/A: me encanta esta pareja)**

**Disclaimer: POT y sus personajes no me pertenecen TT … ****(por que la vida es tan injusta u.u? )**

**Muy bien aquí les dejo el primer capitulo**

**Nos leemos abajo…**

**Que cOmienze!! XD…..**

Me iré a dormir, estoy cansado –le dijo el príncipe del tenis a su madre. Al acostarse vino a su mente aquella joven con la que soñaba día y noche, la dueña de sus pensamientos, aquella joven de larga cabellera, tierna, tímida y torpe…

Sakuno… -dijo el príncipe antes de quedarse profundamente dormido

Al día siguiente…….

Los integrantes del club de tenis de seigaku junto con otras escuelas, habían sido invitados a participar en un evento de caridad que se llevaría acabo en el hotel más elegante de la ciudad, el evento duraría 2 días y 2 noches, y mientras durara el evento tendrían que permanecer en el hotel…

-Muy bien muchachos, ya tiene cada quien su habitación, tienen todo el día libre ya que la inauguración del evento será en la noche, empezara a las 7, sean puntuales – dijo la profesora sumire

-abuela, porque me toco una habitación tan lejos? –decía sakuno

-ah! Es verdad, olvide decirte, lo que pasa es que tu eres una de las invitadas especiales ya que participaras en el evento –le responde su abuela

-yo también soy invitado especial –dijo ryoma acercándose a ellas

-ryoma -kun –dijo sakuno

-no seas tan presumido o'chibi, nosotros también somos invitados especiales – le dice Eiji que se acerca a ellos

-así es echizen, todos los titulares son invitados especiales, no tienes que ser tan presumido -le dice momo

-Bueno sakuno te dejo, debo ir a revisar unas cosas del evento, nos veremos más tarde. Chicos sean puntuales. Ah! Y mucha suerte, no t pongas nerviosa- dice sumiré sensei a sakuno

-está bien abuela, nos vemos. Bueno yo también me voy, nos vemos muchachos-

-adiós pequeña sakuno-dijeron al mismo tiempo Eiji y momo

Sakuno le pregunto a un botones en donde se encontraba su habitación, y este muy amable se ofreció a llevarla, sakuno se sorprendía al ver que el elevador subía y subía cada vez mas.

-hemos llegado señorita, por aquí por favor –dijo el botones. La llevo a la habitación y sakuno se quedo con la boca abierta, la habitación era enorme y hermosa.

-está seguro de que esta es mi habitación?- dijo sakuno

-si señorita, esta es su habitación

-es enorme O.O

-es una de las mejores habitaciones del hotel. Que disfrute su instancia señorita, con su permiso me retiro

-muchas gracias

Sakuno se puso a inspeccionar la habitación, después de un rato de observarla, comenzó a acomodar su ropa en el closet, cuando sacó su traje de baño le dieron ganas de ir a nadar un rato, así que se cambio y se fue a la alberca.

Al llegar a la alberca, se aseguro de que no se encontrara nadie ahí, ya que le daba pena que la vieran en traje de baño, se fijo bien, y solo estaba una pareja (N/A: un hombre y una mujer) pero estaban muy lejos, asi que no le importo y se quito la ropa que traía encima del traje de baño y se metió a la alberca.

_-Eso es muy bien, ya soy uuna siiirena, en lugaaar de dos pies, solo teengo una aleta_… jeje, creo que no debí ver la película de la sirenita xD – se dijo sakuno (N/A: creo que yo tampoco jeje nOn)

Por otro lado, el príncipe del tenis se encontraba aburrido, así que salió un rato de su habitación, se encontró con una de las mucamas, y le pregunto que si que podía hacer en el hotel para divertirse, y le dijo que debido al evento, solo estaba disponible la alberca, así que decidió ir hacia allá.

-Parece que no hay nadie aquí, es mejor así – dijo ryoma. Se metió a nadar

Volviendo con sakuno…

- aahh… el agua esta deliciosa, que bueno que no hay nadie, así disfrutare de toda la alberca n.n

Sakuno nadaba y nadaba, se canso un poco y decidió solo flotar, sin darse cuenta se fue quedando dormida. Al sentir el agua en su rostro rápidamente despertó..

-dios mio, me pude haber ahogado… uf! Que bueno que me desperté jeje n.n, en fin, seguiré nadando

Ryoma llego a la alberca, se quito la playera, y se metió a nadar en short. Decidió flotar por un rato, de repente siente que su espalda toca algo, se da la vuelta y se lleva tremendo susto al ver a sakuno boca abajo, lo primero que pensó es que se había ahogado asi que rápidamente levanta la cabeza de sakuno..

-ryuzaki, ryuzaki!! –decía ryoma

-q-que sucede?….…ryo- ryoma-kun

-estas bien?

-s-si por que?

-pensé que te habías ahogado

-ahogarme, por qué?

-por que estabas boca abajo

-Solo estaba descansando un poco jeje n.n

- ¬ ¬… mada mada dane u.u

- u.u… lo-lo siento tengo que irme, debo prepararme para el evento, nos vemos ryoma-kun – sakuno salió de la alberca, Ryoma no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, "_desde cuando tiene ese cuerpo"_ pensó ryoma, sakuno no se dio cuenta de que al salir de la alberca ryoma la observaba y mucho menos se dio cuenta de lo sonrojado que estaba al verla. "_que? Pero en que estoy pensando, ryoma tranquilo". _Después de que sakuno se fuera ryoma decidió irse también.

Sakuno volvió a su habitación, debía prepararse ya que esa noche cantaría en el evento de caridad, tomo una ducha, decidió ponerse un vestido blanco de tirantes con pequeños adornos de flores azules en la parte de abajo y unos zapatos blancos con tiras azules que le quedaban perfectos a ese vestido. Al terminar de alistarse tocaron la puerta.

Sakuno abre la puerta…

-buenas tardes señorita ryuzaki, el señor Atobe la espera en el salón –dijo el mayordomo de Atobe

-si gracias, voy enseguida.

El mayordomo lleva a sakuno al salón en donde se encontraba Atobe, el salón era pequeño pero elegante, Atobe se encontraba tocando el piano.

-aquí esta la señorita ryuzaki señor –dice el mayordomo

-gracias, déjanos solos y que nadie nos moleste- dice Atobe

-muy bien señor, con su permiso me retiro

-estas lista ryuzaki? –le dice Atobe

-si, solo que algo nerviosa, nunca había cantado enfrente de tantas personas

-no te preocupes, cantaras junto a mi, así que no tienes de que preocuparte. Muy bien practiquemos un poco

-si

Sakuno y Atobe se pusieron a practicar la canción que cantarían en el evento. Una hora antes de que empezara el evento los llamaron para ponerse de acuerdo como seria su presentación y todos los detalles.

La hora del evento llego, todas las escuelas que habían sido invitadas se encontraban listos para dar inicio al evento.

-o'chibi no has visto a saku-chan? –pregunta Eiji

-no

-que raro, no la eh visto en toda la tarde, quería desearle suerte. Oh! Ahí está! Saku-chan!!! XO

-hola Eiji-sempai –le dice dulcemente sakuno

-luces muy linda hoy, bueno todos los días luces así pero hoy mas, verdad o'chibi n.n

-gr-gracias Eiji-sempai o/o

Ryoma no dijo nada, solo agacho la mirada para que no se dieran cuenta de su sonrojo, daba gracias a kami-sama de tener siempre a su gorra con el.

-pequeña ryuzaki estas lista?- dice Atobe acercándose a ellos

-sip

-bien es hora de irnos –coloca una de sus manos en la espalda de sakuno y se van

-buena serte saku-chan!! No te pongas nerviosa!! –le dice Eiji

-Eiji sempai? –por fin ryoma dice algo

-que sucede o'chibi?

-por que ryuzaki se fue con Atobe?

-que acaso no lo sabes?

-saber qué? –pregunta el príncipe

-deveritas deveritas que no sabes nada? o.O

- ¬ ¬

-lo que pasa es que saku-chan y Atobe…

-sshh!! Guarden silencio que el evento está por comenzar –dijo sumire sensei llegando con ellos

-buenas noches damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a este evento de caridad, en el cual se llevaran partidos de tenis con el fin de recaudar fondos para mejorar la casa hogar de la ciudad, se les agradece la presencia todas las escuelas participantes… -el presentador del evento da la bienvenida a todos y les dice de que se va a tratar el evento. Poco a poco pasaron varios alumnos de las escuelas invitadas a hacer algún espectáculo, unos bailaban, recitaban poesías, cantaban, etc etc.

-Ahora con ustedes, para finalizar con la inauguración del evento, tengo el placer de presentarles al capitán del equipo de hyotei, con ustedes el joven y talentoso Atobe keigo – dice el presentador

Las luces del foro se apagan, de repente una luz se prende y Atobe se encontraba enfrente de un micrófono...

-tezuka… asómbrate con mi maravillosa voz – dice Atobe (N/A: me acorde cuando le dice eso en la serie jaja XD)

- u.uU – todos incluido tezuka

Atobe comienza a cantar…

mabushii gogo mado wo akeru

wakemonaku kakeru hikage no komichi

kata de iki wo suikonde me wo toji

omoi egaita ashita kara no STAGE

IMAGE shiteru atarashii PAGE…

(N/A: es la misma canción que canta en la serie "wonderfulldays")

-un aplauso para el joven talento Atobe Keigo!! –decia el presnetadar –ahora con ustedes una excelente alumna de seigaku, con ustedes ryuzaki sakuno!! –todos aplaudían

-"sakuno?" –penso ryoma

La música comienza a sonar y sakuno canta…

_Las 6:43 el agua fria en mi piel  
y un pie tras otro pie  
se arrastran hacia el d__i__a  
la fruta y la miel  
me saben a hojas de papel  
y las 9:33 se sienten tan vacias_

La vida cambia de direcci_o__n  
las horas pierden su sentido y su voz  
y van dejando lentamente mi coraz__o__n_

Y asi el tiempo  
va pasando lentamente  
y en un instante  
lo que siento va perdiendo color  
y va saliendo  
poco a poco de mi mente  
devuelve el tiempo  
cuando la vida ten_i__a sabor_

Las horas que se van  
doy la espalda y ya no estas  
y cada suspirar  
se lo lleva el d_i__a   
las diez para las diez  
se hizo tarde otra vez  
el agua y el cafe  
se llenan de apatia_

La vida cambia de direccion  
las horas pierden su sentido y su voz  
y van dejando lentamente mi corazon

Y asi el tiempo  
va pasando lentamente  
y en un instante  
lo que siento va perdiendo color  
y va saliendo   
poco a poco de mi mente  
devuelve el tiempo  
cuando la vida ten_i__a sabor_

-bravo!!! –al puplico le encanto la voz de sakuno, todos aplaudían

-damas y caballeros, jóvenes estudiantes, damos por finalizada la inauguración del evento, apartir de mañana a las 8 de la mañana comenzaran los partidos, esperamos contar con su presencia gracias, y disfruten de la fiesta!!- decía el presentador

Al bajar del escenario sakuno se dirigió donde se encontraba seigaku.

-estuviste muy bien sakuno – le dice su abuela

-gracias abuela n.n

-saku-chan!! Felicidades, cantaste muy bien!! – le dice Eiji y la abraza

-mu-muchas gracias Eiji sempai –le dice una sonrojada sakuno

-ya oyeron al presentador, disfruten de la fiesta y no acuesten muy tarde, recuerden que mañana comienzan los partidos –dice sumiré

-no se preocupe sumirecita n.n – le dice syusuke

- ¬ ¬ fuji, que confiancitas son esas

- lo siento profesora

-u.u no importa, me iré a descansar, nos vemos mañana –dice sumiré antes de irse

Todos se encontraban en la fiesta, muchos bailando, otros conversando, etc etc, sakuno se encontraba sentada en la parte del bar comiendo unos bocadillos, varios jóvenes la habían invitado a bailar pero ella les decía que no.

-te estas divirtiendo sakuno? –le dice fuji

-si, fuji sempai

-me di cuenta de que has rechazado a varias invitaciones para bailar

-etto…

- o será que esperas al indicado?

- eeeehh! O/O

-sabes sakuno, algunos hombres son muy despistados, si no se lo dices jamás se dara cuenta –al decirle esto se va

- que querrá decir fuji sempai con eso –se queda pensando- acaso el sabe que a mi me gusta… ryoma O///O

-que sucede conmigo

-O////O ryo-ryoma-kun, etto.. yo… -sakuno estaba más colorada que un tomate – "_tal vez fuji sempai tenga razón, y debo decirle a ryoma lo que siento por el"_ –pensaba sakuno –yo..yo

-tu que? –pregunta ryoma

-yo… .u.u nada, olvidalo –y se va

Ryoma se le queda mirando, "_Eiji sempai tiene razón, luce hermosa con ese vestido" _al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado se pone algo rojo.

-deberías ir tras ella y decirle lo que sientes – le dice fuji sempai apareciendo de la nada

- fu-fuji sempai O///O

-o acaso el gran ryoma echizen tiene miedo?

- Miedo? de que

-de expresar tus sentimientos

-… -ryoma se queda callado

-no tengas miedo echizen, solo hazlo –y se va dejando a un ryoma pensativo

-"_expresar lo que siento? Confesarle a sakuno que me gusta?" –_pensaba ryoma –"_**vamos dile lo que sientes" **__que? Quien dijo eso? "__**soyyy tuuu conciiienciiaa" **__"_¬ ¬" "_**asi es ryoma soy tu conciencia y te ordeno que vayas ahora mismo y le digas a sakuno que nos gusta" **_"_Asi nomas y ya? O//O"__** "obedece a tu conciencia"**__- _ryoma seguía peleando con su conciencia mientras sakuno se encontraba en el jardín.

-ryoma… -dijo sakuno –realmente tendré el valor para decirte que me gustas? … pero aunque te lo dijera tu jamás te fijarías en alguien como yo, alguien torpe, tímida, además no soy bonita, hay mujeres mucho mas hermosas.. u.u creo que no tengo esperanzas….

Volviendo con ryoma….

-"_**DEJA DE HACERTE EL LOCO Y VE INMEDIATAMENTE A BUSCARLA!!! XO"**_ "_bueno bueno pero no te enojes" _(N/A: jajaja que conciencia tan agresiva xD) – vaya conciencia, si que es terca –ryoma comenzó a buscar a sakuno pero había demasiada gente, sería difícil encontrarla, ryoma buscaba y buscaba a sakuno pero seguía sin encontrarla, cansado de buscarla salió al jardín, camino un rato, después de caminar vio una fuente y se dio cuenta de que una persona está sentada en el borde de la fuente, pero no era cualquier persona, era sakuno, la chica a la que tenia rato buscando y por fin encontró, decide acercarse a ella.

-puedo acompañarte?

Sakuno voltea – ryoma

-puedo? –vuelve a preguntar ryoma

-s-si –le dice sakuno

Ryoma se sienta a su lado, sakuno estaba nerviosa por tener a ryoma a su lado, ryoma de dio cuenta de que sakuno estaba nerviosa, así que decide sacarle platica.

-son hermosas

-eh?

-las estrellas…. Son hermosas –le dice ryoma viendo hacia el cielo

Sakuno también mira hacia el cielo a ver las estrellas

-si, son hermosas –le dice sakuno

Ryoma y sakuno se quedaron callados un momento disfrutando de la compañía del otro y viendo las estrellas, hasta que ryoma volvió a hablar..

-te digo un secreto?

-un secreto? –pregunta sakuno

-si

-Y cuál es el secreto?

Ryoma se acerca a ella, sakuno comenzaba a ponerse exageradamente roja por tenerlo tan cerca, ryoma a acerco a su oído i le dice…

-Estoy de acuerdo con Eiji sempai, hoy luces más linda que de costumbre –dicho esto recargo su frente en el hombro de ella

-O///O … -sakuno estaba petrificada, no sabía que decir o qué hacer, de repente comenzó a ver todo negro las fuerza se le iban, se estaba haciendo para atrás, fue tanta la emoción que no pudo soportarlo, ryoma pensó que ella quería alejarse de el así que levanta la cabeza y se da cuenta de que sakuno se había desmayado, sakuno estaba a punto de caer en la fuente pero ryoma fue rápido y la jalo hacia él quedando en sus brazos. Trato de hacerla reaccionar pero no despertaba.

-sakuno… sakuno… vamos reacciona –le decía ryoma

Continuara….

**Bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo, que les pareció? Espero que dejen reviews para continuar la historia.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Jaa ne**

**Ryuzaki blue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola hola!! aquí de vuelta con el segundo ****capítulo de mi historia, les agradezco por sus comentarios, en verdad los aprecio, y espero que les guste el capitulo. Por cierto pido disculpas por tardarme en subir el capitulo, lo que pasa que es por la escuela y me toco un horario horrible, y pss llego en la noche a la casa, y no tengo mucho tiempo de escribir porque aparte de que salgo tarde, entro temprano u.u… en fin, pero aquí está el capitulo.**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-sakuno… sakuno… vamos reacciona –le decía ryoma. Metió una de sus manos en la fuente para tomar algo de agua y mojar a sakuno (N/A: no la moja todita, solo le echa unas gotas en la cara) esta al sentir el agua comenzó a reaccionar.

Mientras tanto cerca de ahí…

-que escena tan romantica!! –dice Eiji

-oigan, no es correcto espiar a las persona

-vamos oishi sempai , no seas aguafiestas –le dice momo

-estos información me puede ser útil -decia inui al mismo tiempo que anotaba en su libreta

-miren sakuno comienza a reaccionar – dice kawamura

-sshh!! Guarden silencio, tal vez podamos escuchar lo que dicen –dice Eiji

Volviendo con ryoma y sakuno….

Sakuno abre los ojos y le pregunta a ryoma que si que le había pasado, este le responde que se había desmayado y que no sabía por que, ryoma le dice que mejor la llevaba a su habitación para que descansara, además en la mañana comenzarían los partidos de tennis y ambos participarían, así que era mejor ir a descansar, la toma de la mano y se dirigen hacia dentro del hotel. Cuando iban en el elevador, sakuno seguía colorada, era porque ryoma aun la tenía tomada de la mano "_ryoma está tomando mi mano_" pesaba sakuno, "_porque sigo tomando su mano, porque no la suelto? Aunque es una sensación agradable"_ pensaba ryoma, los minutos parecían eternas horas, ya que ninguno de los hablaba. Al llegar al piso en que se encontraban sus habitaciones seguían tomados de la mano.

Cuál es tu habitación? –le pregunta ryoma

Es la 524 –responde ella

Muy bien, llegamos-le dice ryoma

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme ryoma-kun –se recarga en la puerta de su habitación

-De nada vecina, nos vemos mañana

-vecina?

-asi es, esta es mi habitación –señalando la habitación de enfrente

- bueno vecino que descanses, buenas noches –estaba a punto de voltearse para abrir la puerta pero ryoma coloca su mano a un lado de ella

-espera –le dice con una voz seria

-que sucede?

No vino respuesta por parte de ryoma, se quedo quieto mirándola por un momento, específicamente miraba los labios de la chica, se veían tan tentadores para el que quería probarlos, así que instintivamente se fue acercando lentamente hacia ella, estaba demasiado cerca de ella que podía sentir su respiración, se detuvo, se le quedo mirando a los ojos y pudo notar que esta roja, ryoma sonrió, le agradaba saber que la ponía así de nerviosa, no dudo mas, elimino el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos, junto sus labios con los de ella, la estaba besando, sakuno simplemente no creyó resistir, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para soportarlo, pero vaya que lo estaba disfrutando, se sentía en las nubes, no sabía qué hacer ya que era su primer beso, así que solo se dejo llevar por el momento, pero como todas las cosas tienen un final el beso también lo tiene, separaron sus labios, mas no sus frentes "que descanses" le dice ryoma en un susurro y se va a su habitación. Sakuno seguía en shok, aun no reaccionaba.

-" me be…so" -pensaba la chica, cuando por fin reacciono se metió a su habitación, se cambio de ropa, se puso la de dormir y se metió a la cama. –me beso –dijo sakuno antes de quedarse dormida

En la habitación de ryoma…..

Ryoma estaba recostado en la cama pensando en lo que había pasado hace un momento, tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estaba feliz por lo que había hecho, se levanto, se puso su ropa de dormir y se metió en la cama, tenía que descansar, mañana comenzaban los partidos.

A la mañana siguiente…..

Eran las 7 de la mañana, sakuno estaba tomando una ducha, al Salir de bañarse se cambio, tomo sus cosas y decide ir a entrenar antes de que comenzaran los partidos. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió al elevador, mientras lo esperaba se encontró con alguien.

-buenos días sakuno

-oh, buenos días fuji sempai

-vas a entrenar? -Le pregunta el prodigio

-sip

- y ya desayunaste?

-etto… la verdad es que no jeje

-vallamos a desayunar, necesitas fuerzas para los partidos

-esta bien- le dice una sonriente sakuno

Fuji y sakuno se fueron al restaurante del hotel a desayunar, el desayuno estuvo tranquilo ya que no había mucha gente porque era temprano. Fuji regreso a su habitación por sus cosas y sakuno se fue a las canchas de tenis.

-lo siento señorita, estas canchas son las que usaremos en el evento asi que no están disponibles, de aquel lado hay otra cancha, puede utilizar esa –le dice en joven de mantenimiento

Asi que sakuno se va a practicar a la cancha que le dijeron, por suerte para ella no había nadie, asi que podía practicar mas cómoda. Sakuno logro ser titular del equipo femenino hace poco, estuvo entrenando mucho y haciendo ejercicio para lograrlo, cuando comenzó a golpear la pelota, recordó un dia de entrenamiento con su sexy entrenador (quien más si no ryoma).

_**Flash back.**_

-ryuzaki debes tener mejor resistencia, asi que debes poder correr mas, sino no soportaras un parido largo – le dice ryoma

-hai –dice una cansada sakuno

-ahora jugaremos un partido, veremos que tanto soportas

Sakuno y ryoma corrían por un parque, ellos entrenaban los fines de semana, ryoma entrenaba a sakuno por petición de sumire sensei, pero aunque no lo admitia, se la pasaba bien con la pelirroja. Sakuno había mejorado mucho, ya no era torpe al golpear la pelota, ahora golpeaba bien y con fuerza, su único problema era que se cansaba rápido.

-Bien hecho ryuzaki, has mejorado bastante

-gracias ryoma-kun, todo es gracias a ti, si no me entrenaras seguiría siendo muy mala

-no eras mala, solo necesitabas un buen entrenador

-" bueno? buenisimo diría yo" -al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado, sakuno se puso roja

-te encuentras bien? Te vez algo roja

-eeh? …etto… eemm.. yo.. el sol!!, si eso, el sol, esta muy fuerte jeje n//nU

-entonces descansaremos, ya es suficiente por hoy…

_**Fin del flas**__**h back**_

-gracias al entrenamiento con ryoma-kun ahora soy muy buena jugadora y logre ser titular –se dice asi misma sakuno

-veo que te levantaste con muchas energías –le dice una voz bastante conocida por ella

-ryoma. Vaya es raro verte despierto tan temprano n.n

- lo que pasa es que tuve una buena noche – se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la mejilla

-O///O –sakuno reacciono como si la hubieran asustado, cuando ryoma le dio el beso en la mejilla recordó que la noche anterior la había besado, así es be-sa-do, se había puesto demasiado nerviosa, no sabía que hacer, por su cabeza rondaban pensamientos como "cómo es posible que anoche me aya besado y ahora actúa como si nada" , "por qué me beso anoche?" o "por qué demonios tiene que ser tan atractivo?" …..

- sakuno… sakuno? Sakuno stas bien? –pregunta ryoma

- eh? q-que paso? -le dice una distraída sakuno (N/A: que novedad que este distraída jaja XD)

- no se tu dime, te quedaste ida

- eemm…. No! No pasa nada, estoy bien, todo bien jeje n.n

- eres rara, lo sabias?

- jeje, si ya me lo habían dicho u.uU

-o.O … un partido de calentamiento?

-ee.. si, esta bien

Sakuno y ryoma se pusieron a practicar, bueno, si a eso se le podía llamar práctica, ya que sakuno no le pegaba a ninguna pelota, estaba demasiado distraída con sus pensamientos que no sabía lo que hacía, seguía preguntándose porque ryoma la había besado y porque actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado la noche anterior, etc. En una ocasión, sakuno trato de golpear la pelota, pero en vez de eso su raqueta salió volando y casi le daba ryoma, suerte que tiene buenos reflejos si no, ese golpe hubiera dejado un gran chichón. En otra ocasión su raqueta volvió a salir volando, solo que esta vez mas lejos, tanto que no pudo ver en donde cayó…

Cerca de ahí……

-muy bien oishi, este será nuestro día, nadie nos denten………AAAAAAHHH!!!!

-e-eiji, estas bien? Que fue eso? – dice el subcapitan acercándose a su compañero de dobles

-O.O e-el el ataque de las raquetas asesinas!!!! XO – sale corriendo

-o.OU

Volviendo con sakuno y ryoma….

-sakuno… sakuno….. sakuno!! –la llama ryoma

-eh?

-estas bien?

-si, por?

-estas demasiado distraída, mas de lo normal, segura que estas bien?

-si estoi bien, oye!, como que mas de lo normal, que me estas queriendo decir ee? ¬ ¬

-eso, que eres distraída, por que estas tan distraída? de seguro por que estabas pensado en mi verdad?

-O//O q-que?

-estoy en lo cierto? –le dice con una voz seductora

-¬ //¬ estás loco, mejor me voy –estaba a punto de irse pero ryoma la agarro de un brazo

-espera

-que quieres

-porque te enojaste?

-no estoy enojada

-si lo estas

-que no

-que si

-que no

-que si

-QUE NO ESTOY ENOJADA!!! XO

- ¬ ¬ aja

-asshh! –sakuno recoge sus cosas y se va

-y yo que hice o.O? –dice un desconcertado ryoma

-hombres! u.u… -fue lo último que escucho ryoma antes de que ella se fuera

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

-dAmas y caballeros!!, bienvenidos al evento de caridad, en unos minutos darán comienzo los partidos, la dinámica para recaudar el dinero es muy sencilla, apuesten a cualquier jugador, al jugador por el que ams apostaron resulta ser el ganador, la empresa Morita duplicara la cantidad reunida y todo el dinero recaudado será donado. QUE COMIENZEN LOS PARTIDOS! –

El primer partido fue entre sanada y atobe, el partido estuvo muy reñido, ninguno de los daba su brazo a torcer, el partido fue largo, como el partido duro como 3 horas (algo exagerado n.nU) y fue mucho mas tiempo de lo que se esperaba, los árbitros decidieron dejarlo en empate, quedando 6 juegos a 6 (al igual que en el serie jeje). Y asi siguieron otros partidos…

damas y caballeros es hora de un receso, regresando comenzaremos con los partidos mixtos –dijo el presentador

que bien!! Me estaba muriendo de hambre

¬ ¬ momo…. Hace como 3 horas que desayunaste – le dice el subcapitan

lo vez!, 3 horas Oishi, 3 horas:S… es demasiado tiempo

u.u no tienes remedio

Con sakuno…….

Sakuno iba caminando sola, estaba en busca de un lugar para descansar, encontró un lugar perfecto debajo de la sombra de un árbol, se recostó en el césped…

-no entiendo porque me besa y luego actúa como si nada, será que no recuerda el beso? …. –se queda pensando un momento- como es posible que no recuerde el beso, además eso fue anoche, no tendría por que olvidarlo… u.u, no entiendo a lo hombres, o mejor dicho a ryoma… aahhh!! Por que no puedo olvidar el beso –se pregunta asi misma

sera por que quieres otro? –le dice una voz muy conocida para ella

eeeeeeeehhh??? O///O –se levanta rápidamente quedando recargada en el árbol-

asi que no puedes olvidar el beso? – le dice ryoma acercándose a ella

O///O…

Sabes? No recuerdo muy bien como fue, tal vez podrías ayudarme a recordar –dice ryoma. Estaba demasiado cerca de los labios de sakuno, podía sentir su respiración la cual parecía acelerada, se acerco un poco mas a ella, era pequeñísima la distancia entre ellos, entonces ryoma….

Continuara…

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, perdón se que es algo corto, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, aparte que no me llego la inspiración u.u, en fin…**

**Espero que les aya gustado el capitulo**

**Reviews por favor!!**

**Hasta la próxima :D ……**

**Ryuzaki blue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola hola gente. Primero que nada pido disculpas por haberme tartado tanto en actu****alizar el fic, lo que pasa es que la escuela no me da chance de nada :s, lo bueno es que ia casi salgo de vacaciones, i tendre mas tiempo para escribir :D. bueno a qui los dejo con el tercer capitulo, nos leemos abajo…**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Sabes? No recuerdo muy bien como fue, tal vez podrías ayudarme a recordar –dice ryoma. Estaba demasiado cerca de los labios de sakuno, podía sentir su respiración la cual parecía acelerada, se acerco un poco mas a ella, era pequeñísima la distancia entre ellos, entonces ryoma….

_**Pensamientos de sakuno…**_

_-"O/O pe-pero que le pasa a ryoma, está loco o qué?, porque llega __así de repente intentando besarme, no es que me moleste el que lo haga, de hecho besa MUY bien… Queee!!... pero que estoy pensando… Oh no, está demasiado cerca!! …_

_**Pensamientos **__**de ryoma…**_

_-quiero besarla, no sé porque, pero siento la necesidad de hacerlo, quiero probar sus labios otra vez__… que rayos me pasa, porque actúo de esta manera, yo, yo no soy así, pero porque con ella es diferente, porque? … solo sé… que quiero besarla…_

Ryoma estaba cada vez más cerca de los labios de sakuno, pego su frente con la de ella y la miro fijamente a los ojos, coloco sus manos en la cintura de ella y comenzó a levantarla poco a poco, ambos quedaron parados uno frente al otro aun con sus frentes unidas. Ryoma se mordió el labio, no podía esperar más, tenía que besarla…

-e-espera –dijo sakuno

Pero ryoma no hizo caso a sakuno, no espero, no podía hacerlo simplemente se estaba muriendo por besarla, estaba a punto de hacerlo….

-KOCHIMAEE!! XO

- ¬¬# -ryoma quedo muy enfadado ya que interrumpieron su momento

-KOCHIMAE KOCHIMAE KOCHIMAE

-deja de llamarme asi – le dice un muy enojado ryoma

-que estabas haciendo kochimae?

-eso a ti no te importa

-etto… – dice sakuno

-SAKU-CHAN!! -se ve a un chibi kintarou aventar a un chibi ryoma muy lejos de ahí, y a una chibi sakuno confundida

-ho-hola kin-chan, como has estado?

-muy bien ahora que te veo n.n

-o/o

-y a todo esto que haces aquí? –le dice ryoma poniéndose en medio de kintarou y sakuno

-etto…. Pues resulta que era una mañana muy bonita, y decidi ir a caminar. Camine, camine, camine, camine, camine, camine, camine, camine….

-ve al grano ¬¬ -le dice ryoma

-y camine hasta llegar a qui jaja

-kin-chan…. Caminaste desde Osaka hasta aquí??

-asi es saku-chan

-vaya….

-kochimae…

-que quieres , y deja de llamarme asi

-aprovechando que estamos frente a frente…. TE GUSTARIA JUGAR UN PARTIDO DE TENIS CONMIGO? XO

-creo que me reventaste el tímpano –le dice ryoma – lo siento pero ahora no puedo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer – y voltea a ver a sakuno quien se pone roja

- y que cosas kochimae?

-solo… cosas

-yo… me tengo que ir, adiós! –dijo sakuno antes de salir corriendo

-rayos! –dijo ryoma quien salió corriendo detrás de sakuno

Sakuno corría y corría, quería escapar de Ryoma, llego al vestidor de chicas de la piscina y pensó "no entrara a qui" asi que se metió y se escondió en un rincón. Por otra parte Ryoma no dejaba de buscarla, le preguntaba a la gente que pasaba cerca de el si la habían visto, pero nadie le había visto. Estaba tan concentrado en encontrar a sakuno que se olvido por completo que tenía un partido de tenis.

Con sakuno….

-porque quiso besarme? No lo entiendo, que le pasa a ryoma, se estará volviendo loco? u.u

Sakuno estaba muy cansada por haber corrido tanto, sin darse cuenta se fue quedando profundamente dormida. El tiempo paso, el atardecer se acercaba y nadie había visto a sakuno. Tomoka quien también la estaba buscando, se topo con ryoma y le pregunto que si la había visto, el le dijo que no, ryoma se dio cuenta de que Tomoka se veía preocupada, asi que le dijo que la ayudaría a buscarla, claro lo que tomoka no sabía es que el también quería encontrarla. Tomoka les dijo a sus sempais lo que ocurria y todos comenzaron a buscarla. Sakuno seguía profundamente dormida, por eso no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado a los vestidores. Ese alguien la vio, y como se dio cuenta de que estaba bien dormida, decidió no despertarla, la tomo en brazos con cuidado y decidió llevarla hasta su habitación.

-alguien la ha visto? –pregunta Eiji

-no, no sabemos nada de ella –le responde taka-san

-como es posible que se pierda en un hotel? No creo que sea tan despistada, oh si o.O? –pregunta momo

-debemos seguir buscándola-dijo oishi

Y asi los sempais siguieron con la búsqueda de sakuno.

Cerca de una de las alberca…..

-"siento que me muevo" –pensaba sakuno. Poco a poco abrió los ojos –fu.. fu.. fu…

-sakuno derpertaste

-fu..fuji-sempai . aaaaaahhh!! -sakuno al darse cuenta de que estaba en brazos de fuji-sempai, se puso tan nerviosa que comenzó a moverse mucho, eso hizo que ambos cayeran a la alberca.

-sakuno-chan estas bien? –le dice fuji

-s-si, estoy bien gracias. Yoo… lo siento mucho o/o

-porque?

-porque fui mi culpa que nos cayéramos

-no t preocupes sakuno-chan, no hay problema n.n –fuji salió primero para ayudar a sakuno a salir de la alberca

-en verdad lo siento

-ya te dije que no te preocupes, en verdad no hay problema

-gracias

-a ja ja!! –les dice alguien

-eh? –dice fuji

-pero que escondido te lo tenias sakuno

-de que hablas tomoka –le responde sakuno

-si tenias pensado pasar todo el día con fuji-sempai, te hubieras tomado la molestia de decírmelo, asi no te abríamos buscado por todo el hotel, me tenias preocupada sabes

-tomoka cálmate, no se de que hablas

-no importa, luego hablamos. Los dejos, no me gusta hacer mal tercio –dicho se esto el guiña un ojo a sakuno y se va

-a que se refiere a "no hacer mal tercio", no le entendí –dice una inocente sakuno

-jaja no te preocupes sakuno-le dice fuji –sera mejor que nos vayamos a cambiar si no queremos pescar un resfriado

-si tienes razón fuji-sempai, adiós. –sakuno se dirige a su habitación

Mientras tanto…..

-diablos! Donde te metiste sakuno –dice un muy preocupado ryoma. Ryoma escucha una voz conocida i decide acercarse

-ya te dije que sii, ya no tenemos por que buscarla, ya la encontré

-pero de veras estaba con fuji sempai?? No me estarás mintiendo tomoka?

-que terco eres horio, ya te dije que estaba con fuji sempai y aya tu si no me crees, ire a decirles a los demás sempais que ya no busquen mas –tomoka se va en busca de los demás

- horio!!

-ah! katshiro eres tu

-sabes algo de sakuno?

-sakuno? Ahh si!! Tomoka ya la encontró, no es necesario que la sigamos buscando

-que bueno, i esta bien, no le paso nada?

- no te preocupes esta mui bien, además no estaba sola

-a si? I con quien estaba?

-con fuji sempai

-fuji sempai? I que hacía con él?

- yo que se, mejor vámonos – ambos se van

- fuji sempai…. Sakuno, por que estabas con él? – se dice así mismo ryoma. Decide irse a su habitación. Royma solo pensaba en una cosa, Por que sakuno staba con el? Porque el?. No lo entendía, y tampoco entendía mui bien que era lo que sentía, se sentía extraño, triste, enojado, celoso tal vez? No lo sabia, pero no le agradaba la idea que que sakuno estuviera con fuji sempai. Ryoma iba tan metidos en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta que lo llamaban….

-ryoma –kun…. Ryoma, estas bien? Ryoma!!

-eh? –dice ryoma

-estas bien?

-sakuno –dice en voz baja el príncipe

-te ocurre algo, te vez algo deprimido, te puedo ayudar en algo?

-porque?

-o.O porque? –repite la castaña

-porque estabas con el?

-a que te refieres?

-… -ryoma no dijo nada, tenia la cabeza agachada

-ryoma-sakuno coloca su mano en el hombro de el. Ryoma al sentir el contacto levanta la cabeza y la mira fijamente a los ojos. sakuno se dio cuenta de que su mirada reflejaba tristeza. Ryoma se sorprendió bastante, al sentir como sakuno se acercaba a el y lo abrazaba. Después de reaccionar, ryoma le correspondió el abrazo a sakuno.

-gracias –le dice ryoma al oído

-no hay de que, yo estoy aquí para ti –le dice sakuno, regalándole una tierna sonrisa

Para desgracia de Ryoma, sakuno comienza a romper el abrazo…

-ryoma… te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-dime

-etto… porque… porque me… besaste?

-O/O yoo…

**Que pasara ****en el próximo capítulo?**

**Ryoma le dirá a sakuno porque la beso?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.!**

**REVIEWS!!**

**Ryuzaki blue**


End file.
